Down and Dirty
by Ms. Morior
Summary: {sequel to Call Me Master} Gumi finds out that Luka isn't the only VOCALOID with a dirty little secret, and that Luka isn't the only one planning on having some fun with her... (Lemons galore. R&R. Danke.)
1. Chapter 1 - Kaito In The Shower

"You know," said Luka, one night after she and Gumi had a bit of fun, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

Gumi's large blue eyes glanced up at her. "Oh. Well, um." She blushed slightly. "Maybe... untie me, first."

"Oh, right! Yeah, I should do that." When she had discarded the silk ribbon to the floor, she began fidgeting with a long strand of baby pink hair. "So, um... well, I don't really know where to begin with this. It's, like, really awk-"

Gumi rose an eyebrow. "Luka, please, cut to the chase."

Luka cleared her throat. "Right. Well, as you're aware, I'm into some... unorthodox... things." She started yanking at the strand of hair now, anxiety clouding her features. "Anyway, um, us VOCALOIDS, we, well-"

"Wow, you are literally terrible at telling secrets."

Both girls jumped and whipped to look at the bedroom door, where Rin leaned against the frame, casual and grinning.

"R-Rin!" Luka stuttered out, and she pulled the blanket over herself and Gumi quickly.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Nothing I haven't seen, Luka-though, I guess Gumi's another matter." Her eyes trailed to where the blanket hid Gumi's breasts, and Gumi clutched the blanket tighter as her face grew hot. Rin skipped over and sat down heavily on the bed, blinking her huge aqua eyes at the pair. She giggled. "I bet you thought you were home alone. Haha, sorry about that! You're loud, aren't you?" she directed at Gumi. Gumi hid her face under the blanket. "Look, anyway-what Luka's been trying to tell you is that all of us VOCALOIDs have our own dirty secrets." Gumi cautiously peeked at Rin. Rin flashed her adorable, dazzling smile. "And we're going to tell you them." Luka let the blanket fall and took to braiding her hair. Gumi glanced at her, then Rin, and let go of the blanket. It was oddly liberating.

Len came in just then, the picture of innocence, just the same as his sister. Gumi shrieked and snatched up the blanket again. "_Does anyone know what privacy means?"_

Len squealed and turned to run out of the room, but Rin grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him back in against his will. "Stop screaming, dummy!" She pulled his head down into her lap and stroked his yellow hair. His face was beet red and his eyes had tears in them.

"I'm sorry, Gumi-chan! I didn't know! I heard voices and I wanted to say hi-"

"Shush, Lenny," Rin scolded. "I'm in the middle of telling Gumi about our dirty little secrets." Len froze, and his eyes slid up to his sister's and locked.

"...is that... smart? I mean, Gumi-chan seems pretty normal... maybe she'd be weirded out..."

Rin sighed heavily. "Len, why do you think Gumi and Luka are in bed together? Naked? With handcuffs on the bedside table? And a blindfold?"

Len's eyes widened as the realization hit him. "Oooohhhhh." His expression shifted, then, to something far darker than Gumi had seen on him before. "She's a little freak, too," he whispered breathily, and he stared at Gumi. Gumi blushed. Rin smacked the back of his head, and adorable Len, the Len she knew, returned once more as he let out a little cry of pain. "Ouchie! That hurt!"

"Honestly, let me finish!" Rin huffed. "As I was trying to say, all of us VOCALOIDs are... sexual deviants." She paused, for dramatic effect, before continuing: "Luka, as you already know," Rin said, waggling her eyebrows, "is into dominating her lovers. So is Kaito."

"Kaito?" Gumi blurted. "No way! But he's so... so..." She searched for the word. "...erm, _special." _Luka snorted.

"And yet, he's a beast in bed," Rin murmured, and both she and Len got a faraway, dreamy look in their eyes. Gumi paled. They were 14 year old children! And Kaito was 18! "Meiko is into role playing."

"What about Miku?" Gumi asked. Miku was so sweet, and cute, there was surely no way she was a sexual deviant-

"She likes being watched," Len piped up eagerly.

"...watched?"

Luka nudged Gumi. "You know... when she's being naughty, she likes to be watched."

Gumi blushed and covered her mouth. "O-oh. And..." She was afraid to ask, but she really needed to- "What about... you two?"

Rin and Len looked at each other, then back at Gumi, then back at each other, for a long, long time. Len sat up and slid his hands up Rin's thighs, and Rin tucked her head under his chin. Suddenly, she looked embarrassed. They didn't need to say anything else.

"Anyway!" Rin said, after a long, awkward silence. She crawled forward on the bed. "We're going to make you an _official _VOCALOID, and to do that, you need to do some hazing," she breathed, her face inches away from Gumi's.

"H-hazing?" she squeaked.

Rin softly gripped the blanket that was covering Gumi and started to tug at it. She leaned forward again, and Gumi tried to press herself back, out of existence. Where Rin's lips brushed hers, they tingled. "You're so cute, and innocent... I want to make you scream..."

Luka pushed Rin back. "Hey, she's mine," she growled fiercely.

Rin stuck her tongue out at Luka. "You've already taken her through _your _test. It's my turn!"

"_Our _turn," Len added.

"I-I haven't said yes to this!" Gumi protested.

This gave the twins pause. "Oh, she's right," Len said. "We haven't really asked her permission."

Rin pouted. "Oh, yeah. So, Gumi, what do you say?"

Gumi looked at Rin, then Len, then Luka. "I-"

"Back off, guys."

This time, it was Kaito at the doorway, but he wasn't smiling. The look in his eyes was sleek, dangerous, sultry, even. He stepped into the room and gave the twins a pointed look. The two scurried out quickly. Luka looked at him with defiance.

"Get out," Kaito said to her.

"I'm not done," Luka began to argue, but another glare from Kaito silenced her, and she got out from under the blanket, naked, glared at Kaito, and stalked out as if she weren't, well... naked. Gumi's eyes trailed after her, and then Kaito shut the door. And locked it. And dimmed the lights...

"What are you doing?" Kaito turned to her and stared.

"You're naked," he said finally.

"...um."

"Put some clothes on."

Gumi blinked at him. "What?"

"Clothes. Put them on. Your body," he added, as if she were slow.

"Fine! Turn around."

"Nah."

"Kaito!"

"Gumi." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the door, looking amused. "Is there a problem?"

She blushed. Getting up carefully, she wrapped the blanket around her tightly, and grabbed up her clothes. "I-I'm going to shower." Kaito shrugged. She turned and ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She turned on the shower and then covered her face. What exactly had happened? She wasn't sure, but she was-afraid? No, that wasn't the word.

"Excited," she whispered to herself, and she felt a rush go through her. She was _excited? _God, then she really must be some kind of sexual deviant, like the rest of them. She let the blanket fall and stepped into the shower.

The hot water soothed her tenseness and she felt herself relaxing from Luka's session. She sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes, and just let the water fall over her. Slowly, she ran her hands up her arms, across her collarbone, down her sides; she slid them back up to her chest and squeezed them softly in her hands, letting out a small gasp. Every part of her felt alive and tingled with excitement. She rolled one of her nipples between her fingers as her other hand slid down her stomach to find her clit, and rub slowly, tantalizingly, and she moaned quietly to herself.

"Does it feel good?"

Gumi screamed and whirled around, slipping and falling into the arms of-"Kaito!"

Kaito gazed into her eyes. "Gumi," he murmured back, his chest rumbling. His _bare _chest. He wasn't wearing any clothes! Gumi tried to push back from him, but he held onto her wrists. His eyes slid hungrily along the curves of her body. He stepped into the shower and pinned her to the wall. She struggled against him. "Oh, don't stop," he said, his eyes staring at her breasts. "I like the way they move."

Gumi choked back a sob. "Kaito, please," she begged. "You're freaking me out."

"Am I? I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry, and he wasn't. Instead, he took her wrists and pulled them above her head, his eyes still on her breasts. He lowered one hand and brushed it against her chest. Gumi jolted at the touch. He laughed at this, and lowered his head.

She gasped as his tongue swirled around her nipple. He took it between his teeth and sucked, and she cried out, struggling more against his iron grip. Kaito straightened up and pressed his lips to hers, and pulled back, staring at her with lust. Gumi shivered, but then... she watched the water fall against his muscled figure, and her eyes traveled down-"Take me," she whispered.

He let go of her wrists and wrapped one hand in her hair, kissing her roughly, as his other hand found her sweet spot down below, rubbing in sensual, slow circles that made her moan in his mouth and quiver with pleasure. She rolled her hips against his hands and his fingers found their way inside her. She cried out and felt her knees give. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her against him as he fingered her relentlessly.

"Oh, don't stop, don't stop!" she gasped, grinding harder against his fingers, wanting all of him. And then, he did stop. She let out a cry of displeasure, but then he scooped her up and laid her on the shower floor. He reached up and grabbed the shower head. "Wait, what are you-oh, _fuck!" _The shower head vibrated against her clit and sent pleasurable tingles throughout her entire body. "Oh, Kaito! Oh! Oh!" She squeezed her eyes shut, and the pleasure was overwhelming. "I-Oh, god, Kaito, I can't take it!" She tried to pull back from it, but he pinned her wrists above her head. She cried out as he pressed the shower head even firmer. "I-I...!" Her words trailed out into loud, moaning cries, as her body began to convulse. She rode out her climax, screaming, and shaking violently, unable to think or speak.

Finally, Kaito cut off the water, and pulled back. Gumi lay there, a shivering mess, still moaning in the aftermath. He smirked, and trailed his fingers around her still erect nipples. "Did it feel good?"

"Yes," she breathed. "_Yes."_


	2. Chapter 2: Rin, Len, & Gumi Play

Luka pulled Gumi back onto her lap and tilted her head up, kissing her gently. Her hands traced their way down to Gumi's breasts and massaged them between her fingers. She jumped when she felt lips kissing their way up her thighs.

"Ah! Miku!" Gumi squeaked. "I-" Luka's fingers slid into Gumi's mouth just as Miku's lips pressed against Gumi's sweetspot. Gumi yelped. Miku pressed her face firmly against Gumi, wrapping her arms around her thighs. Gumi felt her tongue brushing against her in slow, teasingly soft motions. Luka's fingers slid in and out of Gumi's mouth in a sensual fashion that made Gumi blush deeply. When Miku pulled back and looked into Gumi's eyes with intense lust, Gumi gasped softly and felt her lower parts flushing. Luka removed her now wet fingers from Gumi's mouth and began massaging Gumi's clit. Then, Miku slid her fingers inside Gumi.

"Oh!" Gumi gasped, her hips beginning to squirm. "Oh..."

"Gumi," Rin said suddenly. Gumi jolted. She looked down at Miku, confused. Her lips were moving, but it was Rin's voice? And it sounded like it was by her ear...

"Gumi," Rin whispered again.

Gumi awoke. A dream?

She bolted upright quickly and looked at Rin with wide eyes. Rin was in bed next to her, snuggled up at her side. "R-Rin," she stuttered.

Rin smiled mischievously. "Hey, Gumi. Thought you might wanna wake up soon, Gakupo is making breakfast for everyone." Then she realized Rin had her hand in Gumi's panties.

"R-Rin! Your hand-"

"Mmhmm?" Rin interrupted, her fingers beginning to slide in and out of Gumi. "This is my _favorite_ way to wake up. I thought you'd enjoy it. You're _really wet..." _she murmured in Gumi's ear. Her breath tickled and sent tingles down Gumi's back.

"Rin!" Gumi gasped in shock. "I-I don't think this is a good-mmph!" Rin pressed her lips to Gumi's suddenly, and Gumi lost the will to fight anymore. Why bother? She was already so turned on anyway, and the only objections she ever had were moral. She sunk back into her pillows as Rin climbed on top of her, kissing her eagerly now. She pressed her forehead to Gumi's and stared deep into her eyes, breathing quick.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," said Rin huskily, as her fingers began to work faster.

Gumi moaned loudly and Rin kissed her again. Their tongues slid together and Gumi felt her eyes roll back.

_Smack! _

Rin squealed and shot upright, moving her hands to her bottom. Gumi jolted, icy fear in her stomach, and then she saw who it was.

"Len!" Rin and Gumi exclaimed together.

Len had his arms crossed and was glaring at Ren. "You spanked me?" Rin asked incredulously. Then she grinned. "Hot."

Len shook his head disapprovingly. "Rin! It's not fair. You said we'd wake Gumi up _together..." _

Rin shrugged. "Well, you're here now, aren't you? Stop complaining, let's have some fun, just the three of us."

Gumi opened her mouth to protest when suddenly Len grabbed Rin by her shoulders and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Gumi slapped her hands over her own mouth and watched with wide eyes as the twins began heavily making out. It was so wrong, but at the same time... damn hot. Gumi watched with a slack jaw as Len pushed Rin back on the bed and yanked her panties down her legs. Rin gasped in anticipation as he removed his own garments. Then, he pinned her wrists to the bed, locked lips with her, and began fucking her, hard and fast, right in front of Gumi.

Gumi's eyes couldn't have gotten wider. She felt her own body grow incredibly hot as she watched the two go at it. Len had moved his mouth to Rin's neck and was nibbling at the sensitive skin. Rin had her fingers tangled in his hair, her moans muffled against his shoulder. Their motions slowed and Len lifted his head to look at Gumi, smirking. "Well? Enjoying yourself?"

Gumi couldn't even stutter back a reply. She was extremely hot and bothered, and really wanted to touch herself, but was too embarrassed. Rin looked at her with glazed eyes, a small smile on her lips. "Mm, Len, we should include her... look how turned on she is."

Len removed himself from Rin and crawled over to Gumi. He pulled back the blankets and looked at Gumi's panties. Shocked, Gumi tried closing her legs, but Len pried them open, reaching forward a hand to touch her. "You've soaked right through your panties," he commented casually. He licked his lips. As he brought his eyes up to meet hers, his hands slowly began to pull them down. Gumi squeaked, but was paralyzed as she stared at Len. She hadn't really noticed before, but he was very attractive. He threw her panties to the floor. "Get over here, Rin," he ordered.

Rin crawled over. "Yes, Lenny?" she purred, stroking his cheek.

"Sit on top of her." When Rin sat, Len pushed her forward so that her breasts squished against Gumi's.

"Oh!" Rin squeaked. "We're going to try _that?"_

"Wha...?" Gumi began to ask. Then, she saw Rin's face tighten up.

"Ahh..." Rin moaned. "Yeah, fuck me, Len," she begged.

Len began to move in and out of Rin. As he did, Rin's body moved against Gumi's, and their clits began rubbing together. Gumi gasped and felt herself grow even hotter.

Len moved slow at first, teasing the both of them. Gumi wanted so badly for Rin's clit to rub her hard and fast, but Len was taking it at an even pace. He sped up gradually, until the bed was shifting back and forth at a rapid pace, the room filled with the girls' load moaning.

"I-I want to get fucked, too," Gumi finally gasped. Len stopped moving, and exchanged looks with Rin. Both of them grinned. He pulled out and allowed the girls to readjust themselves. Gumi spread Rin's lips and her own so that their clits made direct contact.

She felt him brush the tip against her wet lips and bit her lip in anticipation. "Please," she moaned.

Len didn't waste any time. Their skin slapped together as he fucked her. With the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her, and her clit pressed to Rin's, Gumi was in ecstasy. Her moans mingled with Rin's and Len's as the three ascended higher into the climax. Gumi felt her insides churning with intense pleasure. "Oh... _fuck!" _she cried as she came, her hips shaking. Rin came, too, locking her fingers in Gumi's hair and crying out in pleasure. Len groaned as his hips began to spasm. Gumi gasped as she felt a warm liquid filling her up. She moved back and forth against him as he orgasmed, moaning, and enjoying the hot, wet feeling. Len, panting now, pulled out and fell over. Rin rolled off and snuggled between the two. All three were breathing heavily.

"Oh, God," Rin moaned, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Mm... let's... do that... again?" Len smiled, still out of breath, but nodded.

Gumi closed her eyes and bit her lips, still coming down from her high. "Yeah..." she breathed. "Definitely."


End file.
